Caine
by Kamikaze Bacon
Summary: First story. Please note that this is not a full crossover, it just uses elements from SNK in to the RWBY universe. I do not own SNK or RWBY May have major violence, No pairings as of yet Please Review.


**Please Give Feedback because this is my first story. Yes I know the Dialogue is crappy.**

Caine looked up from his interlocked hands. The ride had taken 5 hours, he had passed the time by spacing out and looking at the floor. He looked out the window to see Beacon. Caine glances at the ships other occupant, his commanding officer. Commander Todaka, someone he had known since he joined the Corps five years ago. The man himself was slumped forward, most likely sleeping. Caine turned to his bag on the gunmetal floor. He traced the insignia imprinted on it, the Wings of Freedom. It was supposed to represent the purpose of the Corps, which was to eventually lift humans to freedom from the Grimm. Of course, Caine was to practical to believe that; or at least that this "freedom" would come in his lifetime. He was 17 years old, he only joined the Corps to kill Grimm. He was orphaned 5 years before in the same attack where he had first seen combat. He tore his fingers away from it and looked at the backpack next to his olive drab dufflebag. The one which contained his Three Dimensional Manuever Gear. He had practiced using jet since he was 5, he had always idolized the Survey Corps and vowed to join it when he was old enough. Caine's father had been a member and passed his equipment to his son. Caine was knocked out of his reminiscing when he felt the ship slow down to a stop. Todaka had woken, he gave Caine a reassuring smile and undid his seatbelt.

"yeh ready kiddo?" he inquired.

Caine merely nodded and then picked up both of his bags, the backpack on his back and the dufflebag slung over his left shoulder. His commander had already moved in front of the door, Caine followed him. The door opened and a castle like building stood over the rest of the area, Beacon academy. Caine stood there for what seemed like a lifetime, he realized that his superior had already started walking down the path towards the castle. Caine looked down for a second to inspect his uniform, then started walking toward his new life.

Caine continued to follow Todaka, keeping an expressionless face. He was what people called "antisocial", or at least that was what Todaka said. He looked around him as he kept walking, the grass was so green it looked almost fake, he grimaced at that thought. He noticed a man standing right in front of the entrance to the school. Commander Todaka looked at him(Caine)

"That is professor Ozpin, he is the headmaster of Beacon. I have known him for a very long time"

Caine merely nodded before something caught his attention.

_Where are all the other students?_

As if the commander knew what Caine was thinking he said

"All the other students are in class and you probably won't see them until the initiation tomorrow.

Commander Todaka looked sideways at Caine. He had known the kid for a longtime and had been friends with his parents. Caine seemed to be highly motivated when it came to killing Grimm or protecting his teammates, he almost frowned as he thought about how many injuries were on Caine's service record. Way to many to count. Caine had barely said a word since the start of the flight to Beacon. It was almost scarry how well the kid could keep in his emotions too. He turned his eyes forward and smiled to the coffee addict in front of him.

Caine stopped walking and watched as Todaka and this Ozpin character greeted each other, trading insults as well.

_They must know each other really well_

Caine took the time to analyze the man infront of him, he looked to be at around 50 to 60 years old, it was hard to tell. Try as he might Caine couldn't find out anything about Ozpin which urked him as he prided himself on being able to read people easily.

Professor Ozpin in turn, analyzed the young man before him. He already knew Todaka who was something if an old friend, they had met nearly 30 years earlier during an expedition to compare the Survey Corps to Vale's hunters. Since then, they had become firm friends. They had fought together in several joint operations as well as private outings. They had been in touch once in a while since then. However, he had only heard of the teen in front of him had not see any sloppiness associated with kids his age. He had black hair in a short cropped military style haircut. He looked like an average 17 year old with the aura of a veteran around himself. He had a couple scars on his face. However, the most noticeable feature were his eyes. His right one was deep blue and the other, blood red. Yin Yang if Ozpin had ever seen one. Ozpin went back to the conversation with Todaka

"Who's your friend there Todaka?" he said.

Moving alittle bit to the side and gesturing to the boy he replied

"This is Caine, he was the transfer student I was talking about."

"Hello Caine, it's a pleasure to meet you. I am Headmaster Ozpin of Beacon Academy" Ozpin said sticking his hand out.

Caine, imagining the tongue lashing Todaka would give him if he didn't respond, shook Ozpin's hand and said "It's a pleasure to meet you to sir."

Ozpin smiled and led the two inside and started talking again.

"Are you going to be staying for the night Todaka?"

"Yes, fortunately, this is one if those rare days I get off." Said Todaka with a smile.

"Well then." Ozpin said turning to Caine, "You will be given a separate dorm for the night until the initiation. After that, you will move in with your team."

The headmaster turned and opened a door, letting Caine in.

"Caine." Caine turned to Todaka. "Put your stuff down for now, I am going to talk to Professor Ozpin for alittle bit."

With that, Todaka and Ozpin left, talking to each other about their favorite types of coffee.

Caine closed the door and inspected the room. It was a rectangle, about 5 meters by 6 meters around. A bed was in one corner, and a table was on the other side of the room. He saw a chair next to it and put his electric guitar equipment next to it.

(AN: I know I didn't mention it before, it just came up)

He put his backpack and dufflebag next to the bed. He then slumped down on it and layed there with his back against the bed. He contemplated life.

He had first seen real combat when he was 12. The kingdom believed in training from an early age. Caine had gotten in before the usual age due to his proficiency at using the 3DMG. This made him quite well known throughout the district as well as attracting tons of enemies. Caine never had a friend while training. Of course, the training hadn't been that long as it was cut short by the attack.

The Grimm had made one of their rare-concentrated attacks on his district, Shiganshina. After years of inactivity, the Garrison was getting lax. When the Grimm did strike, half of the district was taken before the Garrison could put up an effective response. In the mass panic that happened at headquarters, someone had decided to send in recruits as the Survey Corps assigned to Shiganshina had been out on combat exercises at the time and soldiers from other districts would take to long to get there. It took a week before Shiganshina was secure and another month before the last Grimm had actually been found and killed. By then, Caine and 2 others were the only ones left in his cadre. Official casualties had been 6,000 civilians killed or injured(most in the opening stages) with the Garrison having 1,000 dead and 1,200 wounded. Caine after almost nonstop fighting didn't find out that his parents were dead until after that week. By that time, he was mostly an empty shell. He had killed so many Grimm that he lost count, and saw almost all of his comrades die right in front of him.

Caine sighed, he got up and opened his backpack. He took out his 3D maneuver gear. With mechanical accuracy, he took out each of the blades and inspected it. He then put the thing on and made sure that everything fit snugly before taking it off.

_I wonder what the initiation is going to be_

He wondered. He started taking notes using his deduction skills which was another thing he prided himself on. After an hour, Caine started writing letters to his friends in the Corps before going to bed.

Commander Todaka and Ozpin had reached Ozpin's office where they continued to catch up with each other. They then took a more serious turn.

"Ozpin, do you know why I had Caine transfer here?"

"To break his shell and get him to be able to love a normal life?"

Todaka sighed, "You know it's not that difficult to guess" said Ozpin.

"I know, but I find it annoying that I didn't get to say it" replied Todaka.

"So put Caine with the liveliest bunch I have? " inquired Ozpin.

"Pretty much."

Well team RWBY it is then. Thought Ozpin.


End file.
